La déchirure d'un homme
by Pouki26
Summary: Un jour de pluie où Jack ressent une violente et profonde douleur...


**Un petit moment de nostalgie, une histoire que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p>Perdue. Il l'avait définitivement perdue. Pour toujours. A jamais. Pleurer, hurler, regretter n'y changerait rien, elle ne reviendrait pas. Samantha Carter n'était plus.<p>

Il s'en tenait pour unique responsable et refusait d'entendre Daniel et Teal'c lui répéter inlassablement qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu prévoir la réaction de la jeune femme, que personne n'aurait pu prédire que les choses se passeraient ainsi. C'est ainsi que Sam avait décidé d'en finir, de partir, de les quitter, de LE quitter…C'était son choix et même s'il ne se pardonnerait jamais les faits, il savait que là où Sam se trouvait elle ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire. Elle était partie avec ce sourire qui avait si souvent fait chavirer son cœur. Mais comment l'accepter ? Comment accepter cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur, cette perte qui lui déchirait l'âme, le condamnant à un enfer éternel ?

Il n'avait pas su la protéger et il ne se maudirait jamais assez pour avoir laissé les choses se passer de la sorte. Il avait conscience qu'il ne sentirait plus son regard ardent se poser sur lui, comme il ne verrait plus jamais ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui. Il ne pourrait plus à loisir contempler son si beau visage et se sentir bêtement heureux devant ses mimiques qu'il aimait tant. Mais à quoi bon regretter de s'être caché si longtemps derrière un mur de non dits et de douleur pour en finir ainsi? Il était trop tard et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui comme il avait été là pour elle, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce jour arrive ? Pourtant, cette fois tout était bel et bien terminé et il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Sam était partie pour de bon, sans aucun retour possible.

Il pleuvait et l'eau s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements mais Jack O'Neill s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il grêle, qu'il vente, qu'une tempête se déchaine ou que le monde s'écroule, il ne bougerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, une douloureuse ritournelle dansait devant ses yeux lui rappelant ce jour funeste qui avait brisé sa vie. Il revoyait ses derniers instants passés avec cette femme qui avait été pour lui plus qu'une amie, celle pour qui il aurait donné plus que sa vie. Sa vie ? Pff ! Quelle ironie ! Parlons-en de la vie, de sa vie. Elle ne serait plus jamais pareille. Elle serait sans saveur, sans valeur, une vie terne et inutile…

Une seule et unique larme perdue au milieu de l'eau ruisselant sur son visage roula sur sa joue pour mourir sur ses lèvres serrées. S'aimer leur avait été défendu ils le savaient mieux que quiconque, mais à cet instant, Jack donnerait tout pour remonter le temps et braver cet interdit. Si seulement il le pouvait. Si seulement… Paupières closes, il laissa son cœur se fermer à tout jamais. Pourtant, il n'oublierait rien. Jamais.

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Il aurait aimé que la foudre s'abatte sur lui et ainsi disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute de la surface de la terre. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, il lui en avait fait la promesse. Elle lui avait fait jurer alors qu'elle se mourrait dans ses bras, de ne jamais abandonner le combat, de lutter contre les goaul'ds jusqu'à leur extermination totale. Gravement blessée à la poitrine après avoir essuyé le tir d'une lance jaffa, elle lui avait souri une dernière fois en lui révélant ce que jamais elle ne se serait permise de lui dire.

-Mon colonel…Jack…promettez-moi de vivre…

-Ne parlez pas Carter, on va vous ramener sur Terre.

-Je vous en prie, promettez le moi !

-Oui oui je vous promets tout ce que vous voulez mais je vous en prie gardez vos forces, vous devez tenir le coup.

O'Neill avait alors beuglé des ordres à Daniel et Teal'c pour composer au plus vite les coordonnées de leur monde refusant par la même occasion d'admettre l'horrible vérité. Sam allait mourir avant qu'ils ne réussissent à passer cette fichue porte. Elle avait perdu tellement de sang que le sol en avait été regorgé. Il l'avait tenu étroitement serré contre lui cherchant à comprimer la plaie qui saignait abondamment mais sans espoir de la sauver…

-Mon colonel je ….

-Ca va aller Sam.

La voix de Jack s'était alors brisée.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Avait-il hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Il le fallait…je…

-Vous n'auriez pas dû.

Sam avait décidé de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Sans réfléchir elle s'était jetée sur lui afin de le protéger d'une attaque d'un jaffa qu'il n'avait pas vu.

-Je ne regrette rien mon colonel...Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu vous sauver…

-Je vous en prie Sam, tenez bon. Je vous ordonne de vivre, c'est compris ?

Il l'avait vu sourire une dernière fois et avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à tout jamais, il l'avait entendu murmurer des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais :

-Pardonnez-moi…Je vous aime…Jack.

Un cri déchirant s'était élevé dans les airs et il avait subitement sentit la vie le quitter comme si une part de lui-même venait de s'évanouir dans le néant. Sa raison de vivre, son seul et unique bonheur venait de l'abandonner à tout jamais et il allait sombrer dans le désespoir, un désespoir sans fond. Il avait étreint longtemps la jeune femme contre lui, gémissant et marmonnant des mots compris de lui seul. Il avait fallu toute la force de Teal'c pour l'obliger à se remettre debout et passer la porte avec le corps de Sam dans les bras.

Debout devant la tombe du major Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill ouvrit de nouveau les yeux posant son regard sur les quelques fleurs qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Il s'agenouilla et déposa les magnifiques roses rouge sur la stèle. Aujourd'hui était le jour des confessions, de sa confession, et il était venu le lui dire avec ce bouquet qui reflétait son amour passionné et absolu, ces sentiments forts et profonds dont il n'avait jamais osé lui faire part, ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais été en droit d'avoir mais qu'il n'avait pu maitriser. Bien plus qu'un puissant amour il avait toujours ressenti une immense admiration et une étonnante dévotion pour cette femme.

Sous une pluie battante la voix de Jack était comme perdue dans le lointain, à peine audible, mais il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter. Il espérait seulement que là où se trouvait Sam, ses sentiments l'atteindraient.

-Salut Carter ! Lança-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

-Bonjour Sam…Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…je ne suis pas du genre à me confesser ni à parler de mes états d'âmes, mais j'ai pourtant tellement de choses à vous dire. Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai dû vous en parler d'ailleurs mais…

O'Neill baissa la tête et soupira doucement. Dieu qu'il avait mal. Une douleur dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, même avec le temps. Carter avait eu bien trop d'importance dans sa vie pour qu'il l'oublie en un rien de temps. Elle était devenue la femme de sa vie, sa seule et unique raison de vivre, et il avait partagé avec elle un amour et des sentiments interdits. Ils avaient souffert ensemble de cette situation, mais maintenant il serait le seul à souffrir

-Vous me manquez tellement Carter.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire cruellement triste.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vos charabias scientifiques me manqueraient autant. Pourtant j'aimais vous écouter pendant des heures, et dans ces moments là j'en profitais toujours pour vous observer sans que vous ne le remarquiez, ou alors faisiez vous semblant de ne pas le remarquer…Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas remis les pieds à la base, et je peux bien vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à y retourner sachant que vous n'y serez pas.

Comme cela était douloureux de se rendre à l'évidence. Il le savait mais le prononcer à voix haute rendait la déplorable réalité encore plus difficile.

-Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous dire quelque chose. Une chose que j'aurai dû vous dire il y a bien longtemps. Mais comme vous le savez je ne suis qu'un parfait idiot.

Un nouvel éclair. Le jour tombait. Mais il ne partirait pas. Pas encore.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour poursuivre nos missions sans vous à mes côtés, ni comment je ferai pour me passer de vos yeux posés sur moi quand vous pensiez que je ne me rendais pas compte. Qui rira désormais de mes blagues stupides ?

Jack avait tant de mal à lui dire Adieu. Adieu à ce qui fut eux deux, à la passion de leur amour qui n'avait jamais vu le jour. Il savait que désormais les reflets de son absence marqueraient l'ombre du plaisir mais il garderait à tout jamais le souvenir de Sam dans son cœur.

-Sans vous Sam je risque de me sentir seul et perdu, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir quitté ? Pourquoi m'avoir protégé au péril de votre vie ? Si vous saviez comme je vous en veux d'avoir donné votre vie pour me sauver.

Jack s'était levé sous l'éclat de la colère et du chagrin. Comment ferait-il pour habiter sa solitude ? Lieu qui ne vivait et ne poursuivait l'aventure que pour être avec elle.

-Je vous aime Sam ! Hurla-t-il. Je suis fou de vous. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous sacrifier pour moi, je ne le méritais pas. Vous aviez encore toute la vie devant vous, pourquoi l'avoir gâchée pour sauver un homme comme moi ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et sa vue se brouilla. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Jack O'Neill allait verser toutes les larmes de son corps mais jamais il ne parviendrait à se défaire de cette atroce douleur qui déchirait son cœur et son âme. Il était meurtri à jamais. Dieu qu'il avait aimé cette femme, et il l'aimerait jusqu'à son tout dernier souffle, il en était convaincu. Il avait Sam dans la peau.

-Mais pour toi…parce que tu me l'as demandé…je vivrai. Souffla-t-il. Mais en retour je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose.

Jack cessa soudainement de pleurer pour laisser place à un sourire sincère.

-Garde-moi une petite place auprès de toi pour quand je viendrai te rejoindre…Sam.

Sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons. Dorénavant une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait. Affronter la vie sans Samantha et réapprendre à vivre.

* * *

><p>Pas trop tristes? Moi un peu quand même. Si cela était vraiment arrivé dans la série j'aurai fait un scandale.<p> 


End file.
